Julian Bernardino's Two Preview Clips of Tom and Bobert 10
Here are two preview clips of Tom and Bobert 10 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript (Nebulox Debris Field) *(everyone falls upside) *Tom: If everyone's okay, then where are you, guys? *Henchman 800: Up here. *Tom: I see you. Hang on, Henchman 800. Where's Hunchman 1000? *Hunchman 1000: Down here. *Bobert: We must find a magnetic system for the gravity boots. *Hunchman 1000: Then look to your right. Should be one over there. *Tom: Yep. I see. (he and Bobert swim over) *Tom: We must reach the containment wing and make sure that Cruella De Vil's locks are still engaged. Will you guys still be alright? *Henchman 1000: We'll be fine. You go ahead. Henchman 800 and I will work on restoring gravity. *(Tom and Bobert carry on, jumping over, and lowering bridges, breaking open to get more bolts, and pressing on) *Bobert: We must do something about those hydronic locks. *Tom: Only blasters can take care of them. Hang on. (shoots the locks to lower the bridge, and as he and Bobert make it safely across, Cruella laughs evilly and opens the doors, causing Tom and Bobert to fly outside into outer space) *Henchman 800: Tom! Are you okay?! *Tom: Yeah! We're good! I think it's safe to say that Cruella's proton field is down. *Hunchman 1000: I don't think we should have woken up, Tom. What she can do... it's not normal. *Tom: Just get that gravity generator running. Bobert and I can handle a few asteroids. (he and Bobert fall onto a platform, hop to another, and shoot some rocks, but press onward, and pass lots of burning flames, that deactivate. Tom and Bobert climb upward and open the door and get inside to break more objects open and get some bolts) *Computer: Air lock secured. *Cruella De Vil: Hello, Tom and Bobert. *Tom: Hunchman 1000! She's tapped into the PA system. *Hunchman 1000: How? There's no power! *Cruella De Vil: You really shouldn't have woken me up. But I'm glad you did. Now we can have some fun before you send me off to prison! *(Tom and Bobert climb upward and race onward and hide in a safe place to let some passing objects pass them) *Cruella De Vil: Going down. So long, suckers. (Tom and Bobert creep away and run onward and head into an area to battle some robots to get some bolts. They hurry onward and open a door to go through and battle more robots Transcript (Yerek) *(Tom and Bobert go all over the Planet Yerek, collecting lots of bolts by battling enemies, break open crates, and saving everyone while doing so) Category:Julian Bernardino